A known image forming apparatus includes an ejection tray and a tray cover that is rotatably attached to the ejection tray and pivotable between the covering position and the extended position. Specifically in this art, when the tray cover is in the covering position, an end portion of the tray cover is located above a sheet ejection port (which is an opening located substantially level with a nip portion of an ejection roller).